pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie
Katie is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Biography She, along with Ginger, Milly, and Holly help Phineas and Ferb create S'winter ("S'Winter"). She helps build the time machine with the rest of the troop ("It's About Time!") (the second time when the Fireside Girls are saving Phineas, Ferb, and Candace). She and Holly also participated in the Chariot Race with Isabella ("Greece Lightning"). Katie interrupted by asking Phineas to sign some liability wavers just when Isabella was about to ask him to the dance ("Out to Launch"). She somehow got injured as a result of the Fireside Girls' attempt at running a lemonade stand, shown by her hands and part of her face bandaged up. ("At the Car Wash"). Physical Appearance Katie has blond hair, green eyed, light-skinned, and wears a uniform with a red collar with larger shoes and no socks. Known Patches *Help Thy Neighbor Patch (About 52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") *Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") *Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Sap Collecting Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") Background Information *She and Gretchen are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the [http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_(video_game) Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game]. *Before Unknown Fireside Girl (blond) appearance, she was the only Fireside Girl that has blond hair. *She and Ginger appeared at the opening of Phineas and Ferb's roller coaster ("Rollercoaster"). *Her name was revealed in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *She has been seen selling cupcakes with Gretchen or Milly to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *Her first speaking role was interrupting Isabella in Out To Launch, just as she was about to ask Phineas to the dance. *She is the only Fireside Girl who doesn't wear socks as part of her uniform. *In the ending song of "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", Carpe Diem, there are two different Katies shown; the one from the beginning of the Original Rollercoaster Episode, and the Fireside Girl Katie. Tiberius64's Story Series Celestial Feelings She is ranked at "Ensign" and is a member of the engineering crew aboard the ''USS Phineas'' PF-01, along with the rest of the Fireside Girls. If Summer Only Lasted One Day She goes on adventures on the holodeck that Phineas and Ferb make, along with the rest of the Fireside Girls. The Terran Empire She returns as a member of the engineering/medical team aboard the USS Phineas, along with the rest of the Fireside Girls. Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri On Phineas and Isabella's wedding anniversary in 2030, she joins the crew on a brief exploration mission to Alpha Centauri B; by this time, she is the Bridge Tactical Officer aboard the ''USS Phineas''-A and ranked at Lieutenant. Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels Throughout the war with the Karons, she is remains the Tactical Officer for the Phineas-A, most notably during the Battle of Losurae and the battle with the IKS K'lathak later in the nearby nebula. Ad Astra 5: The Fight for Ferb She remains Tactical Officer and aids in the Phineas-A's crew's efforts to revive Ferb after his honorable sacrifice in Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels. She remains part of the crew when the new USS Phineas Flynn PF-01-B is christened on New Year's of 2041. Category:Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:Canon Character Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:TerraFleet Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Girls Category:September Births